


Puppy Love

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAG STUFFFFF, Liam is a puppy, M/M, a little bit of larry in going to be in it, flower crown!niall, might add more later - Freeform, okay that's enough tags for now, punk!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk with descriptions. i just suck at them. this kinda a punk liam/flower crown niall. though liam's a puppy. i don't know just read if you wanna</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Liam's day didn't start out exactly right. For one he feels like he's 6 inches off the ground and two he's on four legs. Doing a quick check-over he has determined he's a puppy. A small brown German Shepard to be exact. He honestly was lost on everything. Just how exactly did he become a punk? His tattoos and piercings were replaced with floppy ears and fur. His quiff of hair was now fur and he had no clue where he even was.

Liam took in his surroundings and determined he was in an alleyway. He wondered how he got there. Surprisingly he couldn't remember anything from the day before. So with no memory and no clue where he was besides a smelly alleyway he was stuck.

Taking into consideration the dangers of leaving the alleyway or staying, he determined leaving would be better. So he padded in the general direction that he assumed was out. Although it did take him a couple tries to walk straight. He face-planted the ground a couple times learning, but by the end of it he had figured out how to walk and run and was out of the alleyway.

....And shit. Liam really had no clue where he was and he had no clue of what to do. He tried getting any of the strangers walking past to help him, but everyone completely avoided him. Mean, yeah he could understand that when he was human. Being known as a first class troublemaker does that, but he was a puppy. Not Liam Payne the punk kid.

He quickly gave up hope and laid down to the side away from walking people. He wasn't fond of getting trampled. He ended up taking a nap. Being a puppy was tiring and it was more tiring since he didn't know what to do.

***

"Awh! Poor pup." Liam's ears perked up at the unknown voice and he suddenly felt a hand stroking his back. He lifted up his head to see the one and only Niall Horan. Of course complete with his normal Lilac hair and flower crown. Today it was lilacs, but they were blue instead of light purple like his hair. Really the only reason Liam even knew this kid is that he bullied him. Well...he didn't exactly. His best friend Zayn did, but he didn't exactly do anything to stop it. So...yea. This was quite awkward for him.

Niall once he finished petting the small puppy he looked to the pup's neck for a collar and hopefully a where to return him. With no collar and the poor puppy just lying on the ground, Niall took it upon himself to care for the puppy until he could put up flyers to see if he had an owner. Niall cautiously picked up the small puppy and when he didn't try to bite or anything, Niall figured he was safe. So Niall took the dog to his best friend Harry's house since he had a cat and would have more of an idea of what to do than Niall himself. He knew dogs and cats weren't taken care exactly the same, but kind of close right? In any case Harry's boyfriend Louis has little sisters who have a pet dog and he could also ask Louis for help.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harold!" Niall called out into the Style's House.

"STOP CALLING ME HAROLD! YOU FLOWER!" Harry, Niall best friend, replied. Which had Niall almost double over in laughter, but remembering the small puppy in his arms he didn't. The lad trotted upstairs to Harry's room finding him sitting on a grey beanbag and playing Super Mario Bros

"No, no, no. NO!" Harry yelled at his TV screen when Mario bounced off a mushroom into his video game death. Harry set down the controller and twisted around to face Niall. He opened his mouth but so closed it when his green eyes trailed down to the dog in Niall's arms.

"Um, Niall, when did you get a dog?" He asked slightly tilting his to the side, looking much like a dog himself. Niall simply giggled like a school girl. "He isn't my dog. I found him on the pavement and I couldn't leave him alone to die. I figured I could find his owner or help him get a new owner." Niall said.

Harry blinked a couple times and ran a hand through his curly hair. "Niall, you can't just pick a dog off the street. He could have rabies, or some other sickness."

Liam's perked his ears up at the word rabies and barked unhappily. He was protesting that he didn't have anything wrong with him.

Niall chuckled. "I think the pup disagrees with you." Harry just sighed.

"Fine, but if you get mad dog diseases don't say I didn't warn you."

"It's mad cow. There's no mad dog. And I don't think he has anything wrong with him."

"Whatever."

There was silence for a few moments. Niall wasn't sure how to break it and Harry was upset so he certainly wasn't going to break it. Liam was a dog so he couldn't anything.

"You know," Niall broke the silence. "I need to name him. I can't just be calling him a puppy all the time. Want to help me name him?" Harry frowned for a few seconds but smiled and reached over to grab the green beanbag for Niall and his new puppy and motioned them to sit.

Niall sat and Liam curled up on Niall's lap.

"What should I name him?" Niall asked Harry and then to Liam he asked: "What should I name you?"

"Louis!" Harry cried out happily.

"No I'm not naming the puppy after your boyfriend."

"Awh, why not? My name is a wonderful name, especially for an animal." A boy about 20 sat cross legged next to Harry and looked at the puppy in Niall's lap. "When'd you get the little guy?" He asked curiously.

"Today, I found him alone on the pavement."

Louis nodded. "I take it you're naming him now and Louis has been ruled out. And just when I had come with gifts of candy." Louis sighed and pulled a plastic bag from behind him.

"But, but. He doesn't look like a Louis." Niall protested, whimpering slightly at the bag wanting its contents.

"I have to agree with him. The pup doesn't look like a Louis. Louis is more for a sausage dog."

Louis chuckled and threw Niall a bag of Oreos and to Harry he handed some peanut buttercups.

"What about Will?" Niall asked with a mouth full of Oreos.

"Nah." Both Louis and Harry said.

Louis smirked and said: "We could name Liam."

"What?! But-" Niall was cut off by the happy bark of the puppy in his lap. His tail was waging and Louis' smirk grew.

"See, he likes it."

"But-"

"He does look like a Liam. Sorry Niall." Harry glanced sadly at Niall. All three boys knew about Niall's crush on Liam Payne. Louis would tease him about it while Harry would glance sadly at Niall.

The lilac haired boy sighed deeply. "Fine, just because he likes it." He said motioning to the dog.

Louis stretched over and gave Liam a pat on the head. "Welcome to the group, Liam."

"So who wants to play Super Mario Bros?" Harry interrupted and handed out two controllers, one to Niall and one to Louis.

"I call Lugi!" Niall quickly shot out before Louis could said something and Niall would get stuck with princess peach. This time Louis would be Peach. Louis sent a glare to Niall and playfully shoved him.

"Harry! Shove him back!" Niall said while motioning to Louis.

"Why can't you do it?"

"I have Liam on my lap." He simply replied which sent Louis into a fit of laughter. Harry and Niall joined in after what Niall had said sunk in.

Liam barked unhappily. He was trying to sleep. It was being hard with them all laughing. Niall noticed and stopped. Liam was thankful, the other two idiots where still laughing, but there was less of it so he could drift off to sleep. Liam snuggled into Niall's lap and took his nap. Being a puppy was still very tiring on him and Niall had interrupted his earlier nap.

***

Liam drowsily lifted his head up from the warm cushion he was on. He was momentarily confused, Until the day came back to him. He was still a dog and he was on a bed. He doesn't remember getting on the bed. So he figured one of the boys, probably Niall, moved him to the bed.

Liam looked around. The room looked like any teenager's room, a mess. Liam walked over to the side of the bed. It seemed like a long way down to him, but taking some comfort in the fact that normal dogs would jump off he leaped off, and face planted in a pile of dirty laundry. Shaking himself off Liam padded over to the door and nudged it open with his muzzle. He could faintly hear voice coming from downstairs so he began his dangerous walk down.

With minimal falling he made his way to the kitchen. He had seen a mop of brown curls over on the sofa in the living room, but Liam was looking for Niall and Niall certainly didn't have brown hair or curls. So he judged that to be Harry. He padded into the kitchen to see Louis looking the pantry and Niall on his cell. Again judging from what Niall quick responses were he was ordering pizza.

Louis twisted around to ask Niall a question but his eyes landed on Liam. "Oh: hi Liam!" Louis chirped happily and closed the pantry door. He walked over to the counter to a plastic bag and dug around for a moment before producing a bowl and dog food. Liam watched as Louis poured some dog food into the bowl. Once Louis had determined there was enough food he set it down in front of Liam and walked back to the pantry looking for something.

Liam eyed the dog food and took a cautious nibble. Much to Liam's surprise it tasted great and he dug right into it. Louis walked back over with a bottle of Pepsi in his hand took the bowl away from Liam once all the food was gone.

Niall got off the phone exchanged a few words with Louis, Liam couldn't hear what was being said, and then walked to the living room. Liam trotted after Niall and then ran and jumped in an attempt to get on the sofa next to Niall. No such luck. He bounced right off the sofa and both Niall and Harry who were watching Liam's attempt broke into a fit of laughter, Liam whined lightly and Niall took noticed and pick Liam up and sat him on the sofa.

Liam then curled up and watched the two boys. He didn't stay on the sofa long. Louis came out of the kitchen and saw Liam curled up on the seat next to Harry. Louis just picked Liam up and dropped him on Niall's lap.

"Louis! Don't injure Liam." Niall petted Liam while Louis had stuck his tongue out. Liam snuggled into Niall's lap. He didn't completely mind being dropped. Cause it was a soft landing and Niall was comfy. It was rather strange in Liam's mind. He was dog and he was snuggling on the lap of the guy that he bullied. Well, he didn't actually do any of the bullying, but he didn't stop his best friend from doing either. So he felt responsibility.

Liam fell asleep yet again. He never realized how sleepy puppies were. Perhaps they were like babies and need a lot of sleep. Or it could just be him liking sleep. Nevertheless he was woken up a little bit later by Niall putting a collar on him and a leash. Liam observed and notice Niall had that plastic bag that Louis got the food from earlier. Maybe Louis brought over supplies to take of Liam for Niall? Liam wasn't sure. Niall did pick him up and put him on the ground and started walking to the door. Liam just followed; it wasn't like he had much choice with the leash so he kept next to Niall's side.

Once at the door Niall turned back and waved bye to Harry and Louis. "Thanks again for the dog food, Lou!" Niall said and then walked out the door. Liam assumed they were heading to Niall's house.

***

His assumption was right. Niall, with Liam behind him, entered into a small house. It looked really nice. The front yard had flowers growing everywhere. There didn't seem to be any organization to how the flowers were planted, but that made it look better in Liam's opinion 

The inside of the house look tidy. That's all Liam could really think about the inside. Was that it was tidy.

"Niall, is that you?" A female voice and soon face to match appeared in front of the two of them.

"Yes, mum."

There was silence. It was so silent Liam thought he heard a fly sneeze. Niall's mom had laid eyes on Liam and she was now looking between Niall and Liam.

"Niall," She slowly started. "Why do you have a dog with you?"

Niall then launched into his tale of finding Liam and then going to Harry for help and just his day in general. His mum nodded along.

"So, can I keep him until I find his owner?" Niall ended his tale, hopeful his mum would let him keep Liam. His mum thought for a movement and then nodded. "Alright, but he's your responsibility."

"Thanks Mum!" Niall gave her a quick hug.

***

It took a while for Niall to be satisfied. See, Niall had just spent the last half hour creating a bed of pillows and blankets for Liam. Now that he was finally finished Liam took a small step in it and found it really comfy. He laid right down and let out a breath of contentment to which Niall just smiled.

Niall got up and turned off the light to his room and crawled into his own bed. Just when Liam thought the boy was asleep he heard: "Night, Liam. We'll start looking for your owner tomorrow." Then Liam heard the soft snores of the boy and then went to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm a productive little penguin. I finished writing this last night, edited it a bit this morning. So here's chapter two!  
> Also side note, I'm american and I can't really be bothered to figure out where the british would use different words for something, so yeah. :) 
> 
> Question time!  
> Would y'all like weekly updates like every Sunday or something? Or just whenever I get the next chapter written?  
> Also if would want weekly updates what day would want?


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily for Niall he had found Liam on a Friday, since he spent the next two days posting flyers about him everywhere. Niall wasn't happy for Monday cause school, but he went anyway. He was almost tackled to grown when Harry launched himself at Niall. It happened every morning of school so Niall was fairly used to it, but it doesn't change the fact that he's still almost tackled to the ground. He hugged Harry back and regained his balance at the same time.

Harry let Niall go and swiped Niall's flower crown from his head and raced off. Niall laughed and chased after him. The two boys giggled and darted around other students. Harry spotted Louis with a crowd of students and quickly placed the flower crown on top of his head and raced in the opposite direction. Louis simply laughed at Harry's antics and left the flower crown on and continued talking to his classmates.

Niall hadn't noticed the missing flower crown from Harry's grasp and kept chasing him. Although with the two boys darting in between students one of them was bound to run into someone. It was Niall and he ran straight into Zayn. Niall fell back and Zayn stumbled slightly. As soon as the boy noticed who exactly he ran into the smile on his face was replaced with fear.

"Zayn! I'm sorry! I-" Niall started out a line of apologies, but Zayn held up his hand to stop Niall's rambles.

"It's...its fine." Zayn choked out and Niall couldn't help, but notice the broken sound of Zayn's normally smooth voice. Come to think of it, Zayn looked a bit sick. Niall couldn't help but stare and Zayn looked down to Niall. He noticed the stare and simply walked off.

Niall was frozen. He was confused and still on the ground, which is where Harry and Louis found him.

"Ni? Why are you on the ground?" Louis asked and held out a hand to help Niall up. The boy took it, he was still shocked by what happened, but then he noticed Louis wearing his flower crown.

"Why do you have my flower crown?" Niall asked back. He still was processing the information and didn't want to talk about what just happened.

"Cause it looks fabulous on me!" Louis replied almost jokingly. He did have to admit the crown actually looked good on him and it wasn't just because Harry had said something about him being cute in it.

"Oh. Would you like to keep it?" Niall asked,

Louis gapped, he wasn't expecting that. Niall was normally so protective of his flower crowns, the fact that he was offering was not a normal thing. Even Harry was shocked. Just as Louis was going to reply the bell for school rung and Niall said something about seeing the two of them at lunch and skipped off.

***

Niall noticed two things different in school before lunch. One was Zayn. He was quiet. Granted he was always more quiet, but even when the teachers called on him he was quiet. Normally if he didn't have an answer he'd reply with a snarky comment reminding Niall of Louis. But today he didn't. It was strange.

The second strange thing was Liam James Payne wasn't anywhere to be found. Niall looked everywhere, but Liam was absolutely nowhere to be found. Normally he and Zayn were attached at the hip. Getting into trouble together...Well more like Zayn getting into trouble and Liam pulling him out of it. Seriously it was strange that Liam wasn't there. Niall took note of this.

At lunch he was silent while Louis and Harry were arguing Star Wars vs. Star Trek. Honestly he wasn't paying much attention. He was thinking of Zayn and Liam. Maybe it was connected. Liam was missing and Zayn being quiet. He was still deep in thought over the best way to find out.

"I'm right Ni, aren't I?" Harry's voice barely broke into his thoughts and Niall just automatically replied, "Yeah, you are."

"OH MY GOD! Niall!" Louis yelled and Niall snapped all his attention to the now laughing boy.

"What?" He looked from Louis to Harry trying to figure out what was so funny. Louis whipped away the tears that were forming in his eyes. Yeah, he was laughing that hard.

"Do you know what you just agreed to?" Louis asked breathless.

"Something about Star Wars?"

"Nope." Harry popped out the 'p'. "You just agreed that you're bottom. Lou and I came to an agreement on Star Wars"

"I-Uh...." Niall sputtered trying to find words; he could feel the blush rising on his cheeks.

"Awh! Little Ni is blushing." Louis cooed and pinched Niall's redden cheeks.

"You’re weird Lou." Niall swatted at Louis' hand and hid his face. Just as Louis was about to say something else the bell rung and Niall had never felt so thankful for art class.

"Bye Haz, bye Lou." He leaped up and left the cafeteria leaving behind to giggly boyfriends.

***

Art class, while it wasn't one of his hated classes it wasn't one of his favorites. He walked in and took a seat in the back corner. Just as he sat down the teacher, Mr. Howell came strolling in with a leather jacket on, which made the girls swoon. Niall didn't deny that he was good looking but he didn't swoon. Niall noticed Zayn, who was next to him, roll his eyes.

Art class went perfectly fine almost the entire time. It was at the end things went south. Mr. Howell set an assignment to create a small comic and that it was a partner work. He listed off names which Niall zoned out at. He snapped his head up upon hearing his name. Cause oh shit this wasn't going to go well.

"Niall Horan and Zayn Malik."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look i finally updated! this took awhile. sorry about that. if anything i try for like weekly updates. try. i could fail. just yea. 
> 
> also yes i made the art teacher dan howell aka danisnotonfire. i have no shame.


	4. Chapter 4

"Niall Horan and Zayn Malik." The words rung in Niall's ears, how was he supposed to work with Zayn? The famous Bradford bad boy. Niall stared at the raven haired boy and the boy determinedly stared at the teacher. There was an angry glint in the boy's eyes, like he was trying to murder the teacher with his eyes. Niall gulped nervously and moved seats to sit next to Zayn, setting his books down as quietly as he could as to not set off the boy. Neither boy said anything for the remainder of the class, the lilac haired boy just doodling and the raven shooting daggers at the teacher. Finally when there was only five minutes left in class the raven haired boy turned to the blonde. Zayn sighed and ran a hand through his hair. There was an awkward silence as both boys stared at each other. Not quite knowing what to say.

"I'll meet you at you're house later so we can work on this." Zayn said at last, Niall still not knowing what to say just nodded. The boy looked at him expectedly and he looked back confused.

The raven hair boy sighed and buried his head in his hands. After a couple moments of why me? Thoughts he looked back up at the blonde. "I need your address to get to your house, idiot."

"Oh! Right, I knew that." The blonde tore off a piece of paper from the corner of his book and scribbled down the address. He handed to Zayn.

"Yeah, sure you did." Zayn's voice said, dripping with sarcasm.

Niall wasn't sure of what to do next, but luckily he was saved by the bell going off. In a flash Niall packed up his things, said a quick bye to Zayn, and ran out the classroom. He didn't want to spend more time with his, rather confusing at the moment' bully. Really what the blonde wanted was to talk to this with his two best friends, but neither of them were in his classes and the only time they got to hang out in school was at lunch.

The rest of the day went on as normal, normal being pretty boring. Niall was thankful when school came to an end. He exited out the door of the school, stretched and saw his two best friends making out against his car. Surprisingly the flower crown from earlier was still in Louis' hair. Niall had heard some gossip from the girls in his last class about how hot Louis looked in, but he didn't expect to see it still in the brunet’s feathery hair. But never the less, the flower crown on top of Louis' head didn't change the fact that he was making out with his boyfriend on Niall's car.

"Do you really have to do it on my car?" Niall whined slightly and both boys pulled away quickly.

"Yes Niall." Louis said and then gave Harry another kiss.

"Gross! Do that on someone else's car." Niall quickly placed a hand over his blue eyes.

"Niall," Harry had spoken up now. "You can open your eyes."

Niall peeked through his fingers at the boyfriends. They were standing there looking innocent so the boy moved his hand away from his face. Louis began whistling a small tune; to Niall the brunet was trying too hard to look innocent. Blue eyes stared at the brunet warily before looking back to Harry.

"Harry, you'll never guess what happened. I got Zayn as my art partner." Niall said quickly and both Louis and Harry snapped their full attention to Niall.

“As in Zayn Malik the Bradford bad boy, also as in Zayn Malik the one who bullies you, that Zayn?" Harry's emerald eyes were wide. He was afraid for his friend. Dealing with Zayn was not something Harry ever wanted to do.

Niall nodded. Louis opened his mouth to say something, but then decided against it and closed his mouth.

***

The silence in the car was unbearable. Louis and Harry were still shocked that the person who torments their best friend is forced to work with him by a teacher for an art project. Niall....Well he was nervous.

Niall had dropped the off at Harry's house, much to the curly boy's objections. Harry wanted to stay and make sure Niall didn't get hurt, but the lilac haired boy basically shoved him out saying something along the lines of "I'll be fine." even if he wasn't sure about it himself. When he was home he tried to do his normal thing. Eat, not do homework, play fifa, not do homework, but he was way too nervous about this and he didn't even know when Zayn would be arriving. He did feed Liam. Niall hadn't forgotten about the puppy.

While Niall was passing in front of the door mumbling to himself, Liam was sat watching him. He titled his head to the side. Liam was trying to figure out what was bothering the lilac haired boy.

The doorbell rung and Niall raced to the door. He opened it and Liam being the curious puppy/human he is/was padded over to see who it was. He was surprised to see his best friend standing there. Well probably ex-best friend now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i felt the need to update but this was all I had. so yeah. have this chapter. i'll try to make the next one better.


	5. Chapter 5

_A brunet boy was laying on a medium size bed, staring up at the ceiling, his feet dangling a bit over the edge. He mouthed the words to a song coming out of the headphones in his ears. He didn't have any piercings in face and the multiple tattoos on his arms were covered up by a leather jacket. He was so lost in his own little world that he didn't hear the bedroom door open and a raven haired male stroll in._

_He did however notice when there was a dip in his bed by the male who had entered. Taking out one headphone the brunette said, "Hey Zayn."_

_"Hello Liam." The raven haired boy replied and pulled out a cell phone. Judging by the random cursing and tapping Liam assumed the boy was playing Flappy Bird. So he placed the headphone back in his ear._

_That's just how the friendship between the two worked. They just hung out even if each were doing something different. It was a bit more awkward after the day before. Liam had been tired of bullying a certain lilac haired, flower crown wearing boy. He wanted to stop it. That had ended in an argument and there was still some of that tension between the two._

_It had gotten to a point where the raven haired male put down his phone and looked at Liam._

_"Look, mate, I have my reasons for bullying the guy, so don't be upset with me." He said with an exasperated sigh._

_The brunette didn't believe him. For the life of him he couldn't think of any reason why the flower crown boy should be bullied. He was kind, funny, and bit strange...and no he was not developing a crush, or he claimed he wasn't. It was his morals getting to him. He wasn't going to bully someone for no reason and Zayn hadn't given him and reason. So he was done. Liam said as much._

_"I'm done."_

_"What?" Zayn asked looking at Liam curiously._

_"I'm done. I refuse to bully flower boy without any good reason." The brunette said, sitting up and crossing his arms._

_"Well I'm not stopping!" Zayn raised his voice. He was getting annoyed both at Liam and at the flower crown boy. The brunette could tell Zayn was getting angry. So he stood up, slipped on some shoes, and opened the door. The raven haired boy refused to look at him._

_"Like I said, I am done." Liam walked out and slammed the door behind him._

_The brunet was taking a walk in the cool sunset hours to clear his mind. He strolled past a dimly lit alleyway not thinking much about it, a mistake on his part. Someone grabbed him and Liam couldn't make out their face in the dim light and it looked like whoever it was had a mask on. The brunet didn't much more of look when he felt a pain in his head and blacked out. That's when he woke up as a puppy._

***

Puppy Liam was staring at the punk warily. The raven haired and lilac both went to sit on the sofa in the living room. Liam raced up and jumped onto the couch. Settling himself between the two boys, keeping all his attention on the raven haired boy.

"Nice puppy." The punk said awkwardly. Niall laughed and shook his head.

"He's not mine. I found him on the street and I'm just taking care of him until I find his owner."

"Oh." The boy said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

They silently began on the art project. As well as they could with a careful watch dog emitting a low growl every time a hand came close to Niall. That got him strange stares from both boys. The lilac haired one shrugged the raven on though looked at him closely. Liam stared right back. The boy shook his head and mumbled under his breath. Neither Niall nor Liam caught what he said so the project continued on.

The small puppy got thirsty and he figured it'd be safe enough to go get a drink of water. He told himself that he'd be right back. He took as fast as his could with the water, but he was really thirsty. It was cut short when he heard a whimper. Liam ran back to find the raven haired boy about to punch his Niall. Well he didn't want that to happen so he barked. That started both boys and the raven haired one dashed to collect his stuff. He yelled something at Niall that Liam didn't get because he was barking but the boy left and Liam went over to the now crying lilac haired boy.

Liam jumped onto the sofa and curled up on Niall's lap. The lilac haired boy just kept crying. That broke the puppy's heart. He didn't want to see Niall cry. Doing the only thing he could think of Liam climb up on the boy's chest and started licking his face. The changed the boy's sobs to somewhat laughter.

"Y-you don't want me to die, right Liam?" The boy asked his voice sounding broken and defeated. Liam licked the boy's face again and cuddled up on his chest. A small smile crept on the boy's face.

"I'm going to take that as a no." The voice was a bit happier, but still broken sounding. Liam made a happy bark and the boy started petting his back.

***

"HE DID WHAT?" A yell woke Liam up. He lifted his head groggily and saw shock written over two boys' faces. One with curly hair and green eyes, He remembered him, Niall's best friend. He was pretty sure his name was Harry, but the pup wasn't entirely sure.

He didn't know the brunette with blue eyes. He knew they were in the drama club, but besides that nothing.

"Someone needs to put that boy in his place." the unknown boy said.

"No, Louis, It's fine. I'm fine. He was just upset." Niall replied with a shrug.

"What made him say that?" The curly one asked. Liam perked his ears up at this. He was wondering the same thing.

"I honestly have no clue. I just asked him where his partner in crime, Liam was. Then he yelled at me and stormed out." The puppy knew Niall was lying. He'd been there, but he couldn't speak up about it. So he cuddled closer on the boy's chest.

Both boys looked angry and sat down next to Niall. Liam closed his eyes again. He knew the two boys were safe so he didn't feel like he had to protect Niall. Soon he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so does my semi-quick & semi-long update make up for anything or no?
> 
> also do think the story is moving to slow or to fast? cause idk. give me your thoughts!
> 
> also i wanna point out that i like zayn. i don't hate him so don't go thinking i hate him cause i made him hate niall. i don't. also sorry that just kinda glaze over the whole bullying part. it's just i don't wanna write that. so yeah it's mentioned it probably will be more of mentioned in passing or something. idk. i haven't gotten that far. and this is becoming a long author's note so i'mma shut up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> liam is human again!

Liam would never suggest going to sleep on someone as a puppy, then waking up as a human and naked. It's just very awkward for him. Not for Niall since he is still sleeping soundly, but for Liam...Well tomatoes might envy him for the redness in his face.

Liam cautiously untangled himself from the sleeping boy. Wincing when the boy moved around to get more comfortable, but he stayed asleep. The brunette headed toward the door, but stopped short. He was still naked. He tip toed to Niall's room and barrowed a shirt, jeans, and shoes. Surprisingly they all fit him pretty well. They were a bit tight, but over all pretty well.

Now he was set to leave the house. Casting one last glance at the sleeping figure, Liam opened the door. Although he left it open for a little longer. He felt like he should get Niall a blanket and that's what he did. After Niall was covered up in a blanket Liam walked out the door. Just leaving it a crack open as an excuse for why there was no longer a puppy in the house.

The brunette thought about going to see Zayn, but decided against it and just walked around. Not really in any aim to get somewhere. Just to walk. Sometimes walking in silence help him clear his mind, other times it would drive him nuts and over think about everything he'd done. This time was the former instead of the latter.

During his walk Liam stumbled upon the alley where he had been attacked and turned into a puppy. He scanned the place for his stuff. The brunette would be pissed if all his stuff was gone. He searched near the entrance of the alley. He didn't exactly want to go in deeper.

He didn't find his clothes, or more importantly his phone, Liam walked deeper into the alley. He kept looking at his surroundings. He didn't see any figures yet and went in a little deeper. He looked down at the ground and laying there in a folded pile was his clothes. Liam titled his head in confusion at the pile. He walked over and picked them up.

Everything was there folded up in a neat little pile, with Liam's phone on the top too. He grabbed the pile and slid his phone in his pocket. He all, but ran out of the alley. It was too much for him. First he's attacked, then he wakes up as puppy, the boy he helps bully takes care of him over the weekend, and now that? It was too confusing for him. He decided to return to his walk.

The sun was setting, it was starting to rain, and Liam was heading for home, hopefully for some normal food. As much as dog food actually tasted pretty good as a dog, he doesn't think he'll like it as a human. Liam strolled right into his house and into the kitchen. He banged around for a couple minutes, before deciding to just heat up some frozen pizza.

He pushed himself onto the counter top as he waited for the pizza the cook. Probably somewhere in his banging around Liam's parents heard him and came downstairs. They were shocked to find him; just sitting there on the counter top, playing some game on his phone.

"Hey." He greeted, not looking up from his phone.

"H-hello." Liam's mother stared at her son.

"Shit." The brunette mumbled under his breath. He slipped his phone into his, well Niall's, jean's front pocket. Looking up he finally saw his parent's expressions. He just gave them a little wave. They stared. The oven beeped and Liam slid off the counter top. He proceeded as normal: like he hadn't been gone for the weekend.

"Where have you been?" His father had finally asked. Luckily during Liam's walk he had been thinking of an excuse for his disappearance.

"A friend was feeling down, so I cheered them up. Didn't mean to stay for so long and I forgot my phone. Otherwise I would've texted." He shrugged. "Pizza?" He asked, holding a slice of the pizza he had cut while talking. His parents both shook their heads. "Alright." Liam happily munched on the pizza. Yes, it was much better than dog food.

"Well I'm going to head up to my room. See you tomorrow!" Liam said as he trotted to his room with a plate of pizza in one hand and a can of soda in the other.

***

He sat at his desk until the early hours of morning. The only light in his room was emitting from his laptop. He'd been reach searching what happened to him and all he got was stories about shape shifters and nothing helpful.

Liam yawned and looked at the time: 3am. He thought about searching longer, but sleep was inviting him. So the brunette closed his laptop and trudge over to his bed, fell onto it, and sleep came immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look liam's no longer a puppy. i didn't know what else to do with him as a puppy so he's human again. also i go to camp on sunday so there won't be a new update until sometime after june 8th. just fyi. i'm tryin' to keep this note short so bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Niall opened his blue eyes and then intently closed them. The bright morning light was too bright for the boy just waking up. He stretched out and yawned. He jumped in surprise when the blanket that had been draped over him fell to the ground. The boy stared at the blanket for a few seconds. He shrugged it off though. Something was missing. He knew something was missing, but he couldn't tell what exactly. He didn't have school today so it wasn't that. He had no clue. Niall figured it come to him so he wasn't too worried.

The boy walked into his kitchen to find some breakfast. As he was looking for the cereal he noticed the bag of dog food on the counter. He suddenly knew what he was missing. Liam. He didn't hear the puppy anywhere and last he saw of him was last night.

Niall searched the house, but no Liam could be found. He walked downstairs from his room to notice that the front door was slightly opened. His heart sunk. Niall could basically imagine what happened, He forgot to close the door all the way and Liam being a puppy and Niall always thought of puppies being adventurous, had left.

There was little hope for Niall when he went outside and looked around the neighborhood to catch a glimpse of short brown fur. When he didn't and had searched everywhere, Niall went back in his house. He sighed as he walked into the kitchen to be meet by the dog food on the counter.

He had an internal debate with himself of should I or should I not take the dog food back to Louis' where it'd be used. Eventually he chose taking it back. Niall packed up all the supplies Louis had given him a couple days before into a bag. He slipped on some shoes and began the walk to Louis' house.

The lilac haired boy reasoning for walking was that maybe he'd see Liam along the way and everything would be good! Sadly no. In the twenty minute walk from Niall's house to Louis' the boy saw no sign of his four legged friend.

Niall knocked on the door and waited for Louis to answer. The older boy did. Louis looked like he'd just gotten out of bed and instantly Niall felt bad. So he thrusted the plastic bag into Louis' hands and turned around to walk off. He felt as if everything was going wrong for him. First the incident with Zayn the night before and then Liam disappears and Niall can't find him. Now waking Louis up just set him off and he was almost in tears.

"Niall!" Louis' sleep filled voice called out before the almost crying boy could walk off the porch. Niall stopped but he didn't turn around. He didn't want Louis to see him close to tears. "Come back." He didn't have much of a choice at the older boy grabbed Niall's hand to pull him inside.

Niall went in, but kept his head down as he tried to hold back the tears. Louis led him to the couch and they both sat down. Neither boy said anything for a while.

Finally Louis spoke up. "So why are you returning Liam's things? Did the owner contact you?" Niall shook his head. He didn't see the sad look that past over Louis' face.

"So what happened?" The older boy's voice was much gentler than before and somehow that comforted Niall and he buried his head in Louis' shoulder crying freely now. He shakily started going on about everything that happened, but it was muffled by sobs and all Louis could catch was Liam and missing.

"Shh, Nialler, it's okay." Niall could tell that Louis had gone into big brother mode. He'd seen the older boy do it couple times when Louis' sisters got hurt.

Once Niall felt he could speak without crying more he lifted his head up from Louis' shoulder. He told Louis everything that happened. Like literally everything. "Liam is missing! I woke this morning and the door was opened and I'm sure he went out it because I couldn't find him anywhere. I tried Louis I really tried! I looked everywhere for him, but he's gone! Liam could've been hit by a car or someone could've injured him! I just- I don't want that to happen. And then I wake you up and now I'm crying and you probably hate me and Zayn was probably right that I am a wasted space and should die!" After finishing Niall had worked himself up and tears where streaming down his face.

"Shh, Niall, it’s fine. Okay." Louis said in a soothing voice and hugged him. He rocked both him and Niall side to side. "We'll find Liam okay? Even if we don't Liam was a smart pup, he knows what he's doing. Maybe he's becoming a leader among homeless dogs everywhere. As for me, you can always come knocking on my door if you're upset. Okay? Always, and Zayn, well Zayn is fucking wrong. You are not wasted and I don't want you to die. I don't want it, Harry doesn't want it, your family doesn't want it, and any sane person who knows you doesn't want it. Okay? So stop thinking about what Zayn said." By the time he'd finish speaking Niall had calmed down to sniffles.

The two just stayed like that though, both just comforting the other. They didn't pull apart until Louis' phone buzzed which made Niall pull away. "I should probably go back home." He said his voice crackly from crying.

"Are you sure? Will you be alright?" Louis asked and Niall nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?" He offered the older boy a weak smile.

Louis smiled back and pulled Niall in for another hug. "Okay, be careful."

And with that Niall left. He walked back to his own home in silence, just thinking about what Louis said to him and what Zayn had said to him. He wanted to just ignore Zayn's words, but they were always echoing in the back of his mind, along with Louis' words. The boy wasn't going to ignore Louis' words, he was going to keep them.

Niall was lost in thought and he end up taking a wrong turn which added five more minutes to his journey. It was just his luck that it started storming when he had ten minutes left to walk. The boy increased it to a jog, but by the time he returned home he was drenched from head to toe in water.

The boy wasn't in the mood to eat so he took a shower, changed out of his wet clothes, hung them to dry, and curled up in his bed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....in my own defence june got pretty busy for me. anyway uhhh i'm trying to get the rest of this written either before july begins or within the first week. this could fail, but i'm planning on doing camp nanowrimo where i will be writting another fanfic. (i dunno if it'll be malum or niam yet. cause i got idea for niam and i have idea for malum and i dunno which i wanna write first) So yea, updates will either skyrocket within the next couple of days or they'll get slow within july. anyway yeah. hope you enjoy this update also a little sneak peek.
> 
> liam (like actual human, talking, liam) will be talking to niall in the next chapter. whooo!


	8. Chapter 8

School, wasn't something Liam really wanted to do that day, but his mum came knocking on his door and forced him up and getting ready for school. She had said about him missing enough school when he pulled his disappearing act so he better pick up the slack.

See as Liam was consider a bad boy and a punk. That was just because of the tattoos and hanging out with Zayn. Really he was a bit of a momma's boy. Plus his mum could be way scarier than he ever could. So he grumbled a bit, but did as she said. He trudge down stairs and sat at the table where his mum had set a bowl of cheerios for him.

Though as he ate his cereal his mum stared at him. He tried to ignore it and be how his reputation perceived him, but he crumbled. It was the stare; he mum had a good stare.

"I'm sorry okay! Please, just stop giving me your stare." He cried out and pouted. Liam gave his mum his puppy dog eyes, which had gotten better after actually being a puppy. While his mum had her stare, he had puppy dog eyes and neither person could last long under the other's look.

"Okay, sweetie, you’re forgiven. Just be sure to pick up your grades!" She said as she got up and started cleaning the kitchen.

Liam sighed in relief and finished up his cereal. He grabbed the bowl, spoon, and put them both in the dishwasher. Giving a quick peck on the cheek to his mum Liam left for school.

He walked, as he always does when he and Zayn are having a fight. Even if they weren't Liam doesn't think he could've ridden with Zayn after he had upset Niall. He didn't even know what the male had said, all he knew was Niall reaction and that it wasn't good. So no, he was going to avoid Zayn that day.

He arrived at school a bit late. Entering into first period English everyone's head turned to look. A collective gasp could be heard. Liam could guess why. He had basically gone missing for a couple days and he almost never showed up for class a little bit late, it was always very late or not at all.

"Liam! Nice to see you somewhat on time for class. Please take a seat and turn to page 394." The teacher, Mr. Lester said with a smile. Liam liked this teacher. He was one of the nicer ones besides Mr. Howell. Those two were the nicest.

Liam took a seat in the back and opened his book. He read the entire book in summer so he knew what was happing and had no worry.

***

By lunch everyone knew Liam was back. Word had spread and everyone was staring at the boy. He ignored them all and ate his sandwich in peace. That was until Zayn showed up.

"Go away." Liam voiced was filled with venom. Zayn didn't even react much. He just had this desperate look on his face,

"Liam, I’m sorry! I'm sorry about what I did to and what I said to Niall. Okay? I swear I won't do it again. I'll ignore the guy, but IT won't bother him. Please, I just want my friend back. While you spending your time being a puppy and protecting Niall I was thinking and I'll stop. I miss you." He voice was desperate and sounded like he was close to tears. Zayn's brown eyes were glossy with tears.

Liam looked at Zayn. Really he was shocked. Zayn was going to stop and he knew that Liam had been a puppy.

"Okay, we’re friends again. But how the hell did you know I was the puppy?"

Zayn smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. You and the pup had the same eyes. Also Niall mysteriously finds a pet on the street around the same time my best friend goes missing and now I'm guessing that same pup is going to be missing again?"

Liam shook his head and chuckled. This was the Zayn he missed.

"ZAYN FUCKING MALIK!" A high pitched voice yelled, because both Liam and Zayn to look up at the short Carmel brown haired boy walked to them. "How fucking dare you! What did Niall EVER do to YOU? Oh wait NOTHING! So why? Why would you say those words to him? And don't play dumb with me you know exactly what words!" Louis was fuming in front of them and Zayn, well. Zayn was a bit scared. No one in the school had seen Louis like this.

"I-I-Sorry." The raven haired male hung his head.

"You better be sorry! Also no talking to Niall, no going near Niall, and if I see you bothering Niall-" Louis never got to finish his threat. Harry came rushing over to Louis. He whispered something in Louis' ear and Louis whispered back. Harry's eyes went wide and tears started rolling down his face.

"Zayn, could you just stay away from Niall? Please?" Harry's voice sounded broken and Liam felt respect to the two boys. They really care about their friend. He'd learned that during his time as a puppy and it was being reinforced now.

"Yeah, I'll stay away. Just tell him that I'm sorry." Zayn head was still down as Louis and Harry walked away.

***

It was the end of the day. The school bell had just rung for Liam to get out of there, but his teacher had him stay. Liam had been instructed to take a certain lilac haired boy's homework to him since he was sick. He was nervous. It was one thing to be around Niall as a puppy, it was entirely different as a human.

Liam knocked on the familiar door to Niall's house. He heard a yell "Harry, the door is unlocked just come in!" He knew he wasn't Harry, but he opened the door.

"Um, not Harry. I'm Liam. Hi. I was told to deliver your homework to you." Liam quickly said as he took in the sight of Niall. His lilac hair, that was honestly was starting to turn brown, was a disheveled mess atop his head. His face was a bit pale and he was wrapped up in like a million blankets. Liam couldn't help but think that the sick boy looked cute.

"Oh Li-Liam. Just uh set the stuff on the counter in the kitchen." Niall stuttered and hid his face under the blankets.

Liam smiled and walked past and into Niall's kitchen. He placed the homework on the counter. He saw a box of chicken noodle soup on the counter. He wondered why it was the only there besides the homework and well before he could stop he found himself asking "Why do you have a box of soup on your counter?"

"Oh, um. I couldn't stay out long enough to make to I was going to wait until Harry got here and make him make it." Niall voice was muffled. Liam imagined that he was still hiding his face under the blankets.

He felt bad for the sick boy so he spoke once again, "I could make it for you if you like?"

"What?! I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to." Niall's voice squeaked. From where Liam was standing he saw the blankets move around and then a head poking up from the couch. "It'd be nice if you would though..." he trailed off.

Liam nodded and set to work making the soup. He could feel Niall's confused gaze on him, but shrugged it off and kept cooking. Soon he was finished and brought a bowl of steaming soup to the sick boy. "Here you go."

Niall slowly sat up and took the bowl. "You really didn't have too."

"It's no problem. I'm glad to help." Liam smiled at him. Niall just started to eat the soup. The brunet wasn't sure of what to do with himself. Should he leave? Should he stay? He didn't know. So he sat on the couch next to Niall's a twiddle his thumbs.

"So Liam, how did one of the famous punks of our school get assigned to bring poor ole me my homework instead of Lou or Haz?"

"From what I got told, Louis had drama club and Harry had a dentist appointment after lunch. I see you being sick has boosted confidence. No one would dare speak to me at school." Liam joked. It was true though. Most people didn't speak to Liam because of fear.

Niall simply shrugged and ate more soup. Then he spoke again "I'm sick. Who attacks a sick boy?"

"You have a point."

"Get me more soup."

"Yes, sire." Liam stood up bowed low and took the bowl that Niall was handing him. There was a smile on both boy's faces; letting each other known that everything being said was in good fun.

"Good servant!" Liam returned with the last of the soup in the bowl and handed it to Niall.

Neither boy knew why they were already so comfortable around each other, but they weren't going to question it at that moment so when Niall asked Liam if he wanted to stay and watch a movie, well he said yes. To either Liam's joy or horror Niall picked toy story. This turned into toy story 2 and 3. Soon the boys had a movie afternoon

It was night time. Liam was a sobbing mess after the ending of toy story 3 and Niall was half laughing, half comforting him.

"Hey, Liam. This is where you threaten me that if I tell anyone about this and ruin your bad boy imaged something'll happen."

"If you tell anyone about it then it won't end well for you."

"What ya going to do?" Niall was laughing a pulled out his phone and pretended he was texting.

"...Tickle you."

"What?" Niall looked up, the brunet could tell that wasn't the answer the boy was expecting. So he went into action and started tickling the boy. "I-" Niall was interrupted be laughter and every time he opened his mouth to surrender more laughs were just come out. He was breathless at this point so Liam let up. He was grinning, Niall was grinning.

They both jumped though when the door opened. Louis and Harry came in. Both stopping and staring in shock at the punk boy and the sick boy. "What the hell?" Louis questioned.

"Liam was keeping me company." Nall, said with a small smile.

"Was he? Liam, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Um, Yes?" Liam walked over to Louis where Louis pulled him outside.

"What are your intentions with Niall?" Louis asked the moment they were outside. A hard look on his eyes like he was prepared to defend Niall from anything. 

Liam wasn't sure at all of what to say so he remained quiet. He looked down and away from Louis. The boy had a stare almost as good as his mum's.

'Okay let me rephrase that. What are you doing?"

"We were hanging out."

"Define hanging out."

"Watching toy story and tickling?"

"I know you are friends with Zayn so if you are here to cause more harm to Niall I won't hesitate to make life hell for both of you!" Liam looked up and he saw Louis' hand closed into fists. The older boy was quite serious on his threat and Liam didn't doubt that he would make life hell. 

"I swear I'm not. All intentions are good."

"Okay then. You have my approval then. Now shoo. Me and Hazza are here to take of Nialler."

"Okay."

That was a bit of an awkward conversation for Liam, but he could understand it. Louis was just protecting Niall. Also he did need to return home and do his own homework. Maybe he could stop by Niall's tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooooo! look you guys got an update the next day. also can i just say OMG THE STUDIO VERSION OF VOODOO DOLL IS AMAZING!!!!! THIS IS THE BEST WAY TO START A DAY! anyway enjoy this update and have a wonderful day! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Niall groaned. Louis and Harry didn't leave his house until late that night. They had been talking to him about Liam and the dangers of hanging out with him since he was Zayn's best friend. Niall though, didn't really mind. It wasn't like Liam ever did anything to him. Louis' argument was that Liam never tried to help him. Either way Niall didn't think he was such a bad guy. To which Harry pointed out that the boy did have a crush on the punk. That's when Niall kicked them out.

The boy really didn't want to go to school, but his mum would've killed him for missing school two days in a row even if it was because he was sick with a cold. So the lilac haired boy was getting dressed. He started looking around for one of his shirts, which he didn't find, but his room was a mess so he wasn't worried about it. Niall was ready to go, complete with a flower crown atop his head.

Once again Niall almost got tackled by his best mate. Although still being a bit sick he was weaker and stumbled backwards fell along with Harry on top of him. Both boys were in shock for moment before laughing it off. Harry got up first so he held a hand out to help Niall up.

"Maybe I should stop running full speed to hug you." He said and giggled. Throwing a arm around Niall's shoulder.

"Maybe." Niall was smiling and that was how the two boys entered into the school hallway.

Harry walked with Niall all the way to his own locker which is where the departed. They'd be meeting up again at lunch. Niall walked to his first class, English. He was a couple minutes early meaning no one was in there so he had pick of whatever seat he'd like. The boy picked the seat in the corner just because it helped him concentrate if he didn't have people behind him.

 

The boy sat and pulled out all required items for the class and once he was set up people started coming in, No one really taking notice to Niall and Niall not taking much notice to them. He simply pulled out a sketch book and began doodling.

He actually was pretty deep into the doodling that he hadn't noticed when someone had taken the seay next to him. The person ended up lightly tapping him on the shoulder to get Niall's attention. The boy looked up and blue eyes met brown.

"Hi Niall. I didn't know you took this class." Liam James Payne had sat next to him. He gawked for a moment because damn that boy was wearing his leather jacket and he was hot in it. Niall also took noticed that the shirt Liam was wearing that day looked like one of his own. When his regained his composer the boy carefully molded his face to a blank look.

"Yeah, I do. Maybe you would've noticed if you ever came here on time." Niall replied, joking. Both boys knew of Liam's consist lateness. Niall had always noticed when Liam had come late or not at all. It was one of those things he just noticed.

"I came on time today!" Liam argued back. He was smiling, in fact both boys were smiling, Niall couldn't just not smile at Liam.

"True. We should get you a gold star!" Niall said and then he threw his head back and started laughing. His flower crown fell off his head, but he was laughing too much at his own, quite terrible joke. Liam leaned over and picked up the flower crown that was lying on the ground.

"Oh, oh, put it on!" Niall finished laughing. He was now looking at Liam. Well the punk boy couldn't resist the chance to make Niall smile so he put the crown on. The once laughing boy was smiling. He wanted to take a picture of it. Wait, he had a phone.

Niall dug around in his backpack for a couple seconds until he found his phone. "Smile!" He said to Liam who was already smiling so he gave Niall thumbs up too. The boy took the picture and saved in to his phone. "Liam, I need your phone." He said handing the punk boy his own phone where he had his contacts list opened. Liam handed his phone to Niall where he added his number and put Niall :) as the name. He handed the phone back to Liam and got his own phone back where Liam had made his name as a simple Liam.

The boy was going to send a test text to Liam, but that's when the teacher chose to come in. So they had to put the phones away and both boys turned their attention to the teacher, Mr. Lester. Who looked a bit flustered? His black hair was a mess and his lips were swollen. Liam lean slightly to Niall and whispered "I bet he was just kissing the art teacher." To which Niall nodded. He would have to ask Louis about this at lunch since he had art first period.

At the end of first period Liam and Niall went their separate ways. Halfway through his second period Niall felt his phone vibrate and he discreetly checked it when the teacher wasn't looking. He smiled as he saw that it was from Liam.

_Liam,  
I still have ur flower crown. peple ben giving me weird looks all period._

 

Niall quickly texted back, the teacher was going on off some history thing that Niall already knew.

 

**_Niall,  
hey it suits you. btw your spelling is horrible._**

 

_Liam,  
...we're swapping._

 

**_Niall,  
swapping?_ **

 

_Liam,_  
yes, and you have no say in the matter.  
also you're welcome it takes so much longer to text now. 

 

__**Niall,  
okay?  
thank you.**

_Liam,  
shit, my teacher caught me.  
see u at lunch. ___

__Niall pocked his phone. He wondered what this swap thing was that Liam insisted on doing. Guess he'd find out at lunch._ _

__***_ _

__"Mr. Howell did too! That's it. They're dating. No doubt about it." Louis was smiling. "Pay up, Hazza." Harry handed Louis a ten._ _

__"You guys bet on this?!" Niall wasn't sure what to think on the two teachers possibly dating, but it didn't affect him so why bother._ _

__Niall dug into his food while Harry and Louis did their normal thing of staring lovingly into each other's eyes, then some friendly bickering, and then love eyes again. He was lost in his own thoughts until he felt a sudden weight on him. Like the weight of a jacket. He looked behind and there was Liam jacketless and still wearing Niall's flower crown._ _

__"What?" Niall asked at the same time of Louis and Harry who were stopping the love eyes enough to find out what was happening._ _

__"I told you. We're swapping. I keep the flower crown, you keep the jacket." Liam explained with a shrug like it was obvious,_ _

__"But this is more expensive than the flower crown!" Niall exclaimed and went to take the jacket off his shoulder, but Liam stopped him with a hand._ _

__"Did you make this?" He asked and had a knowing glint in his eyes. Because of course Niall made it. He makes all of his flower crowns. The boy simply nodded at Liam. "Then it's one of a kind and can't be replaced. A jacket can be replaced. I'm going to leave now, before you give my gift to you back to me." And with that Liam walked off._ _

__Louis and Harry stared in shock. "What the hell just happened?" Louis asked still staring at Liam who was now sitting and talking to Zayn. Zayn look just as shocked when Liam pointed to Niall in the leather jacket. Niall also had it on properly by that point. Louis nodded in his mind. Liam was winning him over. Especially with that look in his eye when he was taking to Niall. It was protective, friendly, and bit of developing love. Louis knew because he'd seen that look in his own eyes at pictures of him and Harry._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit tho guys this fic is in the niam library! I reapeat the feaking NIAM LIBRARY!!! I’m like freaking out. so here have an update to celebrate! also like this entire chapter is niam...you're welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis and Harry, they were sitting around in Harry's room playing Mario kart as they do, when something struck Louis. He had a thought which lead to another thought that lead to another.

"Harry!" He jumped up and Harry paused the game. Giving his boyfriend a confused look,

"What is it Lou?"

"Liam is Liam!" There was shock written all over Louis' face and it made sense. He was mentally insulting himself for not knowing it sooner.

"What?" Harry was confused as ever. He wasn’t catching on to Louis' thoughts. Liam was Liam? Of course Liam was Liam. Liam had always been Liam. They knew him since he went to high school, noticing him slowly becoming a punk over the years. He'd always been Liam.

Louis grabbed his phone and called Niall.

"Niall I need Liam's phone number....Yes! You do have it. No one just gives you a leather jacket without having your phone number....Yep, okay. Thanks Niall....No I'm going to do anything bad to him, I just need to talk to him about something." Louis hung up and called Liam.

"Liam? Yes, this Louis Tomlinson. I need to see you ASAP! Come to Harry's house....Wait do you...How do you know where he lives? Ah okay. See you soon." Louis hung up the phone and looked at Harry. He noticed the younger boy's confused look. "I'll explain after I get it confirmed." Harry shrugged at that and unpaused the game as he and Louis played until Lam got there.

Once the doorbell rung Louis jump up and was gone before Harry could even paused the game. So he just waited. He assumed Louis would bring Liam up and he was right.

"Okay Liam. Sit." Louis ordered and the punk boy sat. He looked as confused as Harry. When Liam looked to Harry for an explanation of Louis' antics, Harry shrugged.

"Now where were you within the last weekend or so?" Liam squirmed slightly under the question and Louis' known stare.

He scratched his nose and answered "With a friend from out of town." Even Harry could tell that was a lie, but he didn't know why Liam would lie.

"No you weren't. You were being a puppy." Louis said with such determination which made Harry think of why Louis was so determined. He thought about it and understood. Liam disappeared and Niall's puppy appeared. The puppy disappears and Liam appears. Also Liam's being nice so he knows what Zayn has done and how it affected Niall.

"You were Niall's stray puppy." Harry said out loud still wrapping his head around the fact even though it was really obvious.

"Yes, I was. Please don't tell Niall! I really like him and IT don't want him to react badly once he finds out or think that I'm just becoming his friend out of pity, which I'm not and-" Harry held up a hand. Liam shut up and Louis looked at him. Harry grabbed Louis be the hand and took him out the door.

To Liam he said, "We'll be right back." As he shut the door he turned to Louis. "What should we do?"

Louis looked back to Harry "Let them become friends I guess. Liam seems sincere enough and you saw how he was at lunch yesterday."

Harry bit his lower lip and looked to door and then back to Louis. "I know what I saw yesterday, but I'm still worried. He didn't help Niall with the Zayn situation."

"But he did. Niall told me when he came over after puppy Liam left that he had started barking at Zayn. So he was protecting him as the puppy."

"I don't know." Harry was still uncertain about Liam, but he wanted to give the boy a chance. Plus Niall seemed happier around him. "Let's give him a chance." Harry determined and he and Louis went back to a nervous Liam.

"You have our blessing to be friends with Niall. Okay? This is a onetime thing so don't blow it." Louis said and Liam relaxed a little bit. "Now shoo. I and Harry have a game to finish." Liam got up said thanks and bye and then he was gone. "How much you want to bet he’s going to Niall's?" Louis asked Harry and Harry laughed.

"He's going. I know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooo there! here's a update I hope you enjoy it and OMG THERE'S LIKE 2-4 CHAPTERS LEFT OF THIS. like now i'm writing to the end part. cause like i wrote this thinking are parts where i wanted to get too. first was puppy liam and then him no longer puppy now liam got the larry approval and this is coming to an end. i'm a lil sad. pssssst if you wanna have a chat my tumblr is sunnytommo.


	11. Chapter 11

The knock on the door startled Niall a bit, but he quickly went down to open the door. He was greeted by a punk boy with tattoo, and a lack of a leather jacket which showed off his tattooed arms. Niall stared until he heard Liam clear his throat.

"Li! Hi." Niall looked up at Liam, taking his attention from the boy's ever amazing arms. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to say Hi." Liam replied with a small smile.

"Well come in then." Niall stepped back to let Liam in, closing the door after Liam was out of the way. The two walked to the Niall's bedroom and sat on his bed.

"Where are your parents?" Liam blurted out. It had been a question that w bugging him for a while.

Niall shrugged. "On vacation. I have school so I was left alone. They'll be back in a couple weeks."

Liam nodded and silence fell between the two. Not that it was an awkward silence; it was comfortable for the two. They were just enjoying each other's company, being disconnected from the world around them.

The world harshly came back into view as a crack of thunder sounded through the air. Sending Niall jumping and a whimper escape his mouth. He turned around to grab his pillow and hug it, but Liam was leaning on it so Niall cuddled into Liam. He buried his face into Liam's chest and small whimpers came out at ever crack of thunder.

Liam noticed Niall's fright rubbed his back and spoke softly to him mindless words of comfort. It wasn't until after one loud crack that an idea formed into Liam's mind.

"Hey, Nialler. Do you wanna build a fort?" Liam asked the frightened boy. Niall just nodded a little bit. So Niall moved off Liam and the punk grabbed Niall's hand. "C'mon. Let's do it down stairs and then we can watch a movie."

Both boys went down and went to work on making the fort. Niall was in charge of creating the 'floor' which consisted of all the pillows Niall could find and some of the comfiest blankets. Liam on the other hand constructed it out of the couches, chairs, and a bunch of sheets.

Once the fort was made the two went to the kitchen and got snacks and drinks, debated on a movie, which finally was decided on Mulan.

And that's how the two ended up, eating snacks, watching a movie, and cuddling. The cuddling mostly from loud claps of thunder which made Niall cuddle into Liam even more and while Liam didn't like Niall being scared he did like cuddling with the boy.

Niall cuddled up to a warm Liam was something he could get used to if it wasn’t for the storm outside. He view was more Liam's shirt then the movie. Everything was more Liam than anything else. He saw Liam, he could hear Liam laughing at the movie and then whispering that it was alright in Niall's ear. He could feel body heat coming off Liam, and the smell of Liam was with him. Just everything being Liam and really it was calming him down from the storm,

Niall would've never expected to get so close to someone after a couple days, but it felt like he'd known longer as a friend. Maybe it was his small crush that was having him trust the punk, or the boy's adorableness at school was giving Niall the jacket and saying that his flower crowns were one of a kind. Whatever it was, it made Niall trust him.

It was nearing the middle of the movie and the storm was slowing down. Niall was slowly falling asleep on top of Liam, and then he did. He was off into dream land and everything was good. He didn't want to come back from dreamland when he was being lightly shaken awake, but he did.

"Niall, love, the movie is almost over." Liam said gently, Niall snapped awake at the pet name 'love'.

He didn't want to be awake though so he adjusted his position and cuddled more into Liam. That made the punk boy chuckle and leave him be. Liam placed a kiss to the back of Niall's head, that's almost how the two fell asleep, but Niall wasn't able to fall back asleep so he sat up a little and leaned on Liam.

"Carry me!" He demanded sleepily.

"Okay." Liam could just tell what Niall wanted so he would help. He picked Niall up bridal style and carried the sleepy boy to his room. Liam laid Niall down on the bed gently. The boy wasn't sure how much in sleep the other was, because as he tried to leave to give Niall his sleep the boy held on to him.

"Stay." He mumbled and Liam shrugged. He figured he'd stay until Niall was actual asleep and it'd be easier to slip away. He laid down on the bed and the boy with faded lilac hair curled around him, his head and Liam's chest and legs tangled with the boy's legs. Liam didn't mean to, but it just happened. He fell asleep next to Niall.

***

Niall was the one to wake up first. He was confused at first, but then memories of the night came flooding back and he noticed he was still on top Liam. So he glanced up and was just able to see Liam still asleep. In a non-creepy way Niall watch Liam sleep. He looked so adorable and the boy just liked to watch the other.

As soon as he felt Liam stirring, Niall closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He felt Liam mumble a what then an oh.

"Niall? Are you awake?" Niall didn't reply, that would mean Liam would know that he'd been watching, at least that what Niall thought.

"I guess not." Liam then tangled his fingers in Niall's hair and messed with it a bit. Niall felt the whole thing calming and nice that he was falling asleep again. Although when Liam stopped a small whimper came out at the loss and then Niall knew that Liam knew he was awake.

So he pretended to just be waking up. "Good morning, Li."

"Good morning Nialler. Sleep well?"

"Yes. I had an amazing pillow."

Both boys grinned and Liam went back to messing with Niall's hair. He sang a song softly and Niall sighed. He was extremely comfortable and could just fall asleep once again.

"You're a really good singer." He mumbled and Liam stopped his singing.

He opened his mouth to reply, but a small snore from Niall stopped him. Liam smiled and continued to sing softly. He didn’t find much point to leave Niall alone. Besides the fact that he already did that, so he wasn't planning on doing it again. Which remind him that he still had to find some way to return Niall's clothes to him, but that was a problem for another time.

Right then he was just going to go back to sleep himself and enjoy cuddling with Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really just a bunch of fluff. *whispers* i was going to put in a niam kiss, but then cuddles happened so i mean. maybe next chapter ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Brunet strands of hair tickled the back of Niall's neck. His eye slowly fluttered open and angled his head around to see a sleeping Liam. He studied the punk's softened face. He could see the places where piercing were or still are. He grinned and stayed there looking at the other boy's face. Niall almost returned to sleep, but his alarm had sounded. The boy was quick enough to catch it before Liam woke up.

Niall carefully got of bed; he successfully made it so he didn't wake the sleeping boy up. He walked to his bathroom and studied his hair. The lilac was fading out and he didn't know if he wanted to dye it lilac again or go blond. Niall did toy with the idea of being pink or blue for a while.

Finally he went with blond on the logic that it'd be easier to dye different colors once blond. He grabbed the blond dye and set to work. He had to wait for thirty minutes for the dye to set so he walked to the kitchen and began some breakfast.

Half way through making the breakfast and finishing dying his hair, a sleepy Liam appeared. His clothes were crumpled, his hair a complete mess. The punk was rubbing one eye and Niall thought he looked like a little kid. He was smiling before he realized it.

"What?" Liam asked, a yawn escaping his mouth and he covered it quickly.

"Nothing. Here flip the pancake in a minute." Niall said as he handed a spatula to Liam then left to rinse out the dye.

When he returned with dried, fluffy blond hair, Liam had flipped the pancake and had started on another one. He placed the other pancake on a plate where Niall had been putting the pancakes. The brunet turned around, his mouth opened to speak, but it closed when his eyes landed on Niall's blond hair. The now blond blushed a little at the stare and slipped past to save the pancake Liam had abandoned to stare.

"Your hair is blond?" Liam stated, though it was implied more as a question.

Niall bit back the comment that had come to the tip of tongue. He determined in that moment that he'd been spending way too much time around Louis; the older boy's comebacks were rubbing off on him. So instead of what he was going to say he replied "Yes. Do you not like it?" The blond bit his bottom lip. He wanted Liam to like his new hair color. He was swearing to himself that even if the other didn't like it that he wouldn't change it, but he knew if Liam did say that he didn't like it that he would change it. No doubt. As he was thinking that another comeback that Louis would say popped into his mind.

"No, no, wait, I mean yes. Uh...." Liam paused then continued "I like the blond." He stated and Niall grinned.

"Great! Now let's eat some pancakes." The blond cheered and took the pancakes to the living room. The ended up sitting in silence with the only noise coming from eating pancakes. It was strangely a conformable silence which Niall only experienced with family then Harry and Louis. Everyone else it turned awkward, which had Niall prepared for the moment it turned into an awkward silence. Only problem is when the silence did come it wasn't for the reason he was expecting.

"Willyougooutwithme?" The brunet blurted. The blond did have to give Liam some credit for choosing a moment when Niall didn't have a mouth full of pancakes since his jaw dropped. The boy couldn't exactly believe what he heard, one Liam had said it fast and two it was one of the last things he'd ever expect to come out of the other's mouth directed to him.

"Can you just repeat that last thing?" He asked warily. He was worried this was a joke. Maybe somehow Liam had found out about Niall's crush and was going to pull a prank. Not that the boy had seemed like he would ever do that, but still he did have a reputation for being a heartbreaker. Even if Louis had said a couple days later that Daniella was the one who did the breaking up, Niall would still be wary.

"Would you go out with me?" Liam said slower, he averted his eyes from Niall's. The blond thought for a couple minutes. Liam let him think and didn't push it, but then silence was still awkward.

"Yes." Niall stated and then it was Liam's turn to be surprised. He could see the boy's expression change from worry to confusion to excitement.

"Brilliant! I could pick you up tonight if that's alright." Really Niall was liking this side of Liam more and more. While the bad boy look was hot on him, the blushy almost shy kind of look was adorable. The blond nodded. Liam smiled, "I'll pick you up tonight then at seven. Thanks for the pancakes and letting me stay over." The brunet leaned over and placed a quick small kiss on Niall's nose which surprised the boy even more.

Once Liam was gone, the nervousness set in. Realizing Niall had another couple hours to wait before he could start getting ready he spent watching telly and cleaning the whole house. As the time came closer he began to worry more and so he texted Harry.

**Niall,  
Liam asked me out on a date and I need help getting ready!!!! **

_Harry,_  
I'll be right there!   


 

A half hour later a curly haired boy, along with a Louis Tomlinson not that Niall minded, came knocking on his door. 

"Okay, Ni. Let's get you ready, I want details on everything... also I love your new hair. " Harry said as he grabbed Niall's hand and went to his bedroom to help the blond get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NIAM DATE IN THE NEXT CHAPTEEEERRRRRR!!!! also sorry this took a while. i was doing a sports camp all last week so I haven't had much time to wirte. (i also might have a problem with wanting to write too many fics....i have at least ten i wanna write. it's a problem)


	13. Chapter 13

Niall's room was a complete mess he, Harry, and Louis had been going through all his clothes. The problem with choosing was the blond never thought anything was good enough. So while they all searched for something Niall would approve of they talked about Liam. 

"So he just asked you on a date?" Harry asked as he held up a red polo shirt to the blond.

He shook his head at the shirt feeling that it wouldn't be good enough and then as he searched the pile of clothes he had he replied "Yep. It was really quick at first so he had to repeat himself slower." 

Louis turned around where he was at Niall's closet. "That sounds better than how I asked Harry out."

The blond turned to Louis as he had suddenly realized he didn't even know how the two got together. "How do you ask him out?" Niall looked between Louis and Harry and the curly haired boy was blushing a little bit.

"We were in a pub he was drunk off his ass and wanted to go to the bathrooms to f-" The brunet boy got interrupted by Harry.

"To do the frick-frack." The curly haired boy was blushing even more as he said that. 

Louis turned to look at the curly haired boy. "Frick frack? Really?" Harry didn't responded and instead busied himself by sorting through clothes some more. "Anyway he wanted to...do the frick fack and I don't put out that quickly and demand a date first. So he agreed, again being drunk off his arse, and we were going to go out the next night which he forgot all about, but I dragged him anyway." The boy finished explaining and handed Niall an outfit he'd been looking at through his explanation. "Put that on." 

To which Niall nodded and left to change. He returned a couple moments feeling a bit unsure about the outfit. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a blue over shirt and jeans. Louis and Harry eyed him carefully and Niall squirmed a little bit under their stare. Louis was the first one to break the silence.

"You look good." Louis said and suddenly Harry was nodding, which did calm Niall down a little bit. The blond mostly just shrugged he thought it was alright and figured that was as good as he's going to think of any outfit. He wasn't able to get a word in and didn't have anything to say before Louis pretty much dragged him into the bathroom to mess with his hair.  
Louis went in many different directions. At first he was going to go for quiff, but apparently decided against it as he started to make it spike a bit, but changed once again so it was flat on his head and then Harry popped in with a blue flower crown and placed it a top the blond hair. 

Both Louis and Harry took a step back to admire their work on Niall with his date. They determined he was ready for pretty much anything Liam had in store for the date. They nodded to Niall who returned with a weak smile. 

Niall jumped at the doorbell rang and raced to get on some shoes while in the meantime Louis went to answer the door. The blond hopped out of his room, Only to almost fall onto an unsuspecting Harry because he couldn't balance on leg while trying to put the other shoe on. 

"Ni!" Harry yelped in surprise. The curly haired boy set a hand on Niall's shoulder to help stabilize the blond boy. Niall got the second shoe on. He sent a thankfully smile to Harry. The curly haired boy grinned back, patted Niall on the back and said something to the effect of 'go get 'im, tiger.'   
Niall stumbled into the living room where he was witness to Liam Payne who was dressed in black clothes, just a simple black shirt and jeans, plus the one piece of clothing Niall had never really seen the punk boy out of, a leather jacket. 

Liam noticed when Niall entered. He jumped up and stared at the blond boy. He breathed out a 'wow' before quickly regaining composure. Then for some reason which is probably what made Niall burst out in laughter, Liam said in the fakest posh accent, "Ready to go, good sir?" He had an arm held out for Niall to interlock with his own.  
The blond boy interlocked arms with Liam and simply nodded as he was still in little fits of laughter. He's little fits of laughter did bring a huge smile out from Liam.

***

It was just driving for the first hour of their date. It was an amazing first hour though. They sung along to songs on the radio and had competitions to see who could make the other laugh first (Niall always lost.) Really it was fun then Liam pulled into a parking lot. Once the car was stopped he grabbed a scarf from his jacket pocket. He handed it to Niall.  
"This part is a surprised." He had a ear to ear grin and Niall compiled to the blindfold. Liam tied it to the back of Niall head. Then he quickly got out of the car and ran out to Niall side. The punk boy opened the door for Niall and told him to get out. 

Then Liam directed Niall on where to step, all the while holding Niall's hand, in case the boy tripped over something then Liam could save him and because he wanted to hold Niall's hand. The two quickly made it to the destination. Liam untied the blindfold and was instantly met with blue eyes staring into his own brown ones. 

There were couple moments where the only noise coming was from the breathing and the noise behind Liam. Where Liam had stood meant that he only had to take a step to the side for Niall to see the surprised. "You ready?" He asked and when Niall nodded he took the step to the side so Niall could see his surprise. 

Niall's face was suddenly glowing with colorful lights and his eyes widen as he realized just exactly what he was looking at. A theme park. Liam freakin Payne had taken to him a theme park. He opened his mouth and closed it, then opened it again. He didn't know what to say. So Liam took action. With his hand still interlocked with Niall he started walking with the blond boy stumbling after him, still looking at the theme park. 

"How?" Liam figured Niall's question was about how Liam managed to get a theme park all to themselves.

"I know Zayn. Who pretty much honorary owns this theme park. Considering he works here and it's his parents own it." He shrugged then tugged Niall's hand. "C'mon, let's go on some rides."

After hours of rides and just seeing every single thing the park had to offer and then dinner they ended the date in a photo booth. The first picture were them making the silliest faces they could manage, then really serious ones, then just smiles and the last one was a simple kiss. It was chaste and quick, but perfect. Then they left. Liam dropped Niall off and another short but sweet kiss was shared and they parted ways.

The minute Niall walked through the door he was pounced on by an excited Harry who demanded to know anything and everything about the date, which Niall happily supplied to both him and Louis. Once he finished he headed to bed and everything pretty seemed perfect in his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooo i no longer know what to do with this story so the next chapter will probably be the last one or something. i dunno. soorrrrrrryyyyyyyy. :(


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kay firstly, thank you to cassy351 for the amazing idea of Liam asking Niall to marry him by giving him a puppy with the ring on the collar. yup okay that's all i gotta say. now for the final chapter.

It had been three years since Niall and Liam's first date. In that time the two went on many more dates, Liam became good friends with Louis and Harry. In a drunken night of bets, challenges, and some heartfelt moments that neither boy would admit happened, Zayn and Niall actually became friends, despite Zayn's decision to hate the boy. Niall never did figure out why Zayn hated him, but it wasn't too big of an issue in his life. His biggest issue was finding a flat. He and Liam were going to move in together.

The day it happened Louis, Zayn and Harry had basically kidnap Niall for a day of adventures instead of flat hunting. They went to arcades where Zayn kicked Niall's butt in ski ball, Niall beat Harry in a dance game, and Louis got a stuffed monkey for Harry. At dinner Niall and Zayn were debating if puppies or kittens were cuter. Zayn was on the side of kittens, with Niall on the puppies’ side.

Just as the debate was reaching a climax Liam appeared in normal attire. The boy had stopped with primarily wearing black, but he kept his signature leather jacket. He snuck up behind Niall and covered the blond's blue eyes with his hands. "Guess who!" He sing-songed.

"Uh, David Beckhem!" Niall giggled like a little kid which got him found looks from everyone in their group. Liam chuckled and removed his hands.

"Nope, it's me, your boyfriend." Niall was never going to get enough of Liam saying that he was Niall's boyfriend. Not that it was going to keep him from teasing his boyfriend a little bit.

The boy forced a pout onto his face. "Awh, I was hoping for David. He's pretty hot."

Everyone erupted into laughter and Liam simply shook his head. "C'mon you loser, I have a surprise for you."

"Firstly, I'm not a loser, you're the loser. Secondly, I haven't gotten my food yet. Thirdly, I have no third." Niall objected, but Liam was having none of it.

He instructed Harry to deliver Niall's food to him that night and then picked Niall up bridal style. Niall was a giggly mess after being picked up. Liam gently set Niall down in his car. Once Niall was safe in, Liam got in and began to drive. Niall watched as the scenery of London passed by him. He didn't know where Liam was taking him, but he trusted his boyfriend.

Soon Liam stopped in front of a flat complex. Niall looked to Liam and the boy looked back with a grin on his face. "C'mon." Was all Liam said before getting out the car and leading Niall up flights of stairs.

They were only halfway up and Niall was already tired. He said as much making Liam smile and offer the blond a piggy-back ride. Niall accepted. As soon as he was up he yelled "Onward trusty stead!" Making Liam laughed, but go anyway.

It wasn't long before they were in front of a door. Niall slipped down from Liam onto his face. He looked at the brunet with confused prominent in his facial features. The boy grinned and produced a key. He handed it to Niall and motioned for him to unlock the door.

As soon as Niall did and opened the door he was greeted by a small brown puppy. Instantly reminding him of Liam the puppy, he let out a squeal and dropped to his knees to pet the pup. As he played with the puppy in the doorway Liam watched with a found smile on his face. He was simply waiting.

When Niall finally looked into the flat he found that it already had furniture inside. He recognized it as some of Liam's and some as ones he'd liked when he and Liam went shopping once because Liam needed a new desk. He looked from the flat then to Liam. The blond got to his feet and Liam took a hold of Niall's hands. The puppy ran back into the flat.

"Still wanna move in with me?" Liam didn't even need to ask as Niall immediately crashed his lips with Liam's. Once they broke off the kiss. "I take that as a yes." He breathed out. Niall raced into the flat and looked around. He saw the puppy lying on the sofa and petted it as he looked around. Niall moved into the other rooms with a smile on his face. Liam waited in the entry way.

Niall came back out. "This place is perfect!"

The brunet grinned even move. "Good, it's ours. The puppy even comes free."

"He reminds of one I had a couple years ago." Niall admitted and moved back to the puppy. He picked the pup up and cooed at it.

Liam chuckled. "I know. I was the puppy."

"Wait, you were puppy Liam?" Niall stopped his cooing to stare at Liam. The brunet nodded. "So that's why you have the best puppy dog look."

As the puppy started licking Niall's face, out of the corner of his eye he saw something sparkle. He moved his hand to grab the sparkly thing. He closed his hand around the object and gently removed it from the pups collar where it had been attached. He placed the puppy onto the sofa and looked at his closed palm. He slowly opened it to find a sliver ring. Niall looked at the ring then at Liam, then back again.

Liam moved forward and took the ring out of Niall's hand. He sunk down to one knee and Niall gasped. "Niall James Horan, would you marry me? It doesn't have to be this year or the next, or twenty years from now, I will wait as long as you want, just one day?" Teary blue eyes met brown and then Niall tackled Liam in a hug. He mumbled yes over and over again. Liam hugged him back. "I love you." The brunet whispered in Niall's ear.

"I love you too." Niall responded.

“Now are you happy I pulled you away from your food?” Niall just nodded at Liam’s question and hugged the brunet harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps. i love you all for reading it. my tumblr is damalumtho if you wanna have a chat or come yell at me to update something. or yell at me to write something for you cause i'll do that.


End file.
